epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Feats
Ein Feat representiert ein Talent oder ein Bereich der Erfahrung, die deinem Charakter besondere Fertigkeiten verleiht. Sie symbolisieren Training, Erfahrung und Möglichkeiten die hinter den Möglichkeiten einer Klasse liegen. Auf bestimmten Leveln verleiht dir deine Klasse das Ability Score Improvement Feature. Du kannst dieses für einen Feat eintauschen. Du kannst jeden Feat nur einmal nehmen, es sei denn, die Beschreibung gibt dies an. Du musst die nötigen Voraussetzungen erfüllen, die bei dem Feat dabei stehen. Wenn du jemals eine Voraussetzung nicht erfüllst, kannst du diesen Feat nicht benutzen, bis du diese wieder erfüllst. Ohne Voraussetzung Actor Skilled at mimicry and dramatics, you gain the following benefits: *Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *You have an advantage on Deception and Performance checks when trying to pass yourself off as a different person. *You can mimic the speech of another person or the sounds made by other creatures. You must have heard the person speaking, or heard the creature make the sound, for at least 1 minute. A successful Insight check contested by your Deception check allows a listener to determine that the effect is faked. Alert Always on the lookout for danger, you gain the following benefits: *You can't be surprised while you are conscious. *You gain a +5 bonus to initiative. *Other creatures don't gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being unseen by you. Athlete You have undergone extensive physical training to gain the following benefits: *Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *When you are prone, standing up uses only 5 feet of your movement. *Climbing doesn't cost you extra movement. *You can make a running long jump or a running high jump after moving only 5 feet on foot, rather than 10 feet. Charger When you use your action to Dash, you can use a bonus action to make one melee weapon attack or to shove a creature. If you move at least 10 feet in a straight line immediately before taking this bonus action, you either gain a +5 bonus to the attack's damage roll (if you chose to make a melee attack and hit) or push the target up to 10 feet away from you (if you chose to shove and you succeed). Dragonsmith You have studied the craft of turning components from a dragon’s body into weapons and armor. Working in conjunction with a master weaponsmith or armorsmith, you can create weapons and armor from the teeth, bones, scales, hide, or other parts of a dragon. The cost to create these items is ten times the normal cost of the item. The number and type of items that can be made from a particular dragon’s corpse is up to the GM, but considering how much violence must be inflicted on a dragon to bring it down, the amount of salvageable raw matieral is low; dragons don’t die from superficial damage. Any type of melee weapon or bow can be made. The resulting weapon, in the hands of a proficient wielder, does an additional 1d6 damage of a type appropriate to the dragon whose body was used to create the weapon. For example, a blue dragon dagger does 1d4 piercing damage plus 1d6 lightning damage. Any type of armor can be made except padded or chain (shirt or mail). The resulting armor or shield, in the panoply of a proficient user, provides resistance to the damage type appropriate to the source dragon. For example, black dragon scale mail gives its wearer resistance to acid damage. Dungeon Delver Alert to the hidden traps and secret doors found in many dungeons, you gain the following benefits: *You have advantage on Perception and Investigation checks made to detect the presence of secret doors. *You have advantage on saving throws made to avoid or resist traps. *You have resistance to the damage dealt by traps. *Traveling at a fast pace doesn't impose the normal -5 penalty on your passive Wisdom (Perception) score. Durable Hardy and resilient, you gain the following benefits: *Increase your Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *When you roll a Hit Die to regain hit points, the minimum number of hit points you regain equals twice your Constitution modifier (minimum of 2). Find the Titan's Weakness You can spot the weaknesses in a foe’s defenses. You gain the following benefits. * Increase your Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * As an action, you analyze the defenses of one Large or larger creature you can see. Your next attack against that creature is made with advantage, and the attack scores a critical hit on a natural roll of 18, 19, or 20. Healer You are an able physician, allowing you to mend wounds quickly and get your allies back in the fight. You gain the following benefits: *When you use a healer's kit to stabilize a dying creature, that creature also regains 1 hit point. *As an action, you can spend one use of a healer's kit to tend to a creature and restore 1d6 + 4 hit points to it, plus additional hit points equal to the creature's maximum number of hit dice. The creature can't regain hit points from this feat again until it finishes a short or long rest. Keen Mind You have a mind that can track time, direction, and detail with uncanny precision. You gain the following benefits. *Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *You always know which way is north. *You always know the number of hours left before the next sunrise or sunset. *You can accurately recall anything you have seen or heard within the past month. Linguist You have studied languages and codes, gaining the following benefits: *Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *You learn three languages of your choice. *You can ably create written ciphers. Others can't decipher a code you create unless you teach them, they succeed on an Intelligence check (DC equal to your Intelligence score + your proficiency bonus), or they use magic to decipher it. Lucky You have inexplicable luck that seems to kick in at just the right moment. You have 3 luck points. Whenever you make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw, you can spend one luck point to roll an additional d20. You can choose to spend one of your luck points after you roll the die, but before the outcome is determined. You choose which of the d20s is used for the attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. You can also spend one luck point when an attack roll is made against you. Roll a d20, and then choose whether the attack uses the attacker's roll or yours. If more than one creature spends a luck point to influence the outcome of a roll, the points cancel each other out; no additional dice are rolled. You regain your expended luck points when you finish a long rest. Mage Slayer You have practiced techniques useful in melee combat against spell casters, gaining the following benefits: *When a creature within 5 feet of you casts a spell, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature. *When you damage a creature that is concentrating on a spell, that creature has disadvantage on the saving throw it makes to maintain its concentration. *You have advantage on saving throws against spells cast by creatures within 5 feet of you. Mobile You are exceptionally speedy and agile. You gain the following benefits: *Your speed increases by 10 feet. *When you use the Dash action, difficult terrain doesn't cost you extra movement on that turn. *When you make a melee attack against a creature, you don't provoke opportunity attacks from that creature for the rest of the turn, whether you hit or not. Mounted Combatant You are a dangerous foe to face while mounted. While you are mounted and aren't incapacitated, you gain the following benefits: *You have advantage on melee attack rolls against any unmounted creature that is smaller than your mount. *You can force an attack targeted at your mount to target you instead. *If your mount is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails. Negotiator You have honed the knack of the deal and counter offer, perhaps by crossing words with creatures used to getting the upper hand in negotiations. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you attempt to convince a creature to engage in a course of action or to change its attitude with a Charisma (Persuasion) check and fail, you can retry the check on your next turn with disadvantage. * When you purchase a good or service, you can attempt an opposed Charisma (Persuasion) check versus the seller’s Wisdom (Insight). If you win the contest, you secure a 10 percent discount on the transaction. Once you use this feature on a given individual, you can’t use it on them again for one week. Observant Quick to notice details of your environment, you gain the following benefits: *Increase your Intelligence or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *If you can see a creature's mouth while it is speaking a language you understand, you can interpret what it's saying by reading its lips. *You have a +5 bonus to your passive Perception and Investigation scores. Potion Fiend You are naturally adept at handling potions and getting the best use from them. You gain the following benefits. * You can drink a potion (including elixirs and philters) as a bonus action. If you have a potion in your hand, you can quaff it as a reaction when you are targeted by a ranged attack or a spell. * When drinking a potion of healing, you regain additional hit points equal to your proficiency bonus. * When using alchemical supplies while identifying a potion, you have advantage on the die roll. * If your GM uses the optional Potion Miscibility table, and you roll a result of 1-25, you can add 25 to the roll. Resilient Choose one ability score. You gain the following benefits: *Increase the chosen ability score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *You gain proficiency in saving throws using the chosen ability. Savage Attacker Once per turn when you roll damage for a melee weapon attack, you can reroll the damage dice and use either total. Sentinel You have mastered techniques to take advantage of every drop in any enemy's guard, gaining the following benefits: *When you hit a creature with an opportunity attack, the creature's speed becomes 0 for the rest of the turn. *Creatures provoke opportunity attacks from you even if they take the Disengage action before leaving your reach. *When a creature within 5 feet of you makes an attack against a target other than you (and that target doesn't have this feat), you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against the attacking creature. Skilled You gain proficiency in any combination of 3 skills or tools of your choice. Tough Your hit point maximum increases by an amount equal to twice your level when you gain this feat. Whenever you gain a level thereafter, your hit point maximum increases by an additional 2 hit points. Mit Voraussetzung Dragonrider * Prerequisite: Strength or Dexterity 15 or higher You have trained to climb atop an opponent much larger than yourself, giving you an advantage in combat against enormous foes. You gain the following benefits. * During your movement, you can try to enter the space of a creature at least two size categories larger than you. To do so, conduct a contest between your Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) opposed by the creature’s Dexterity (Acrobatics). If you win, you enter the creature’s space and are considered to be riding it. If you lose, you don’t enter the creature’s space and your movement ends. * While you’re riding the creature, if it moves, you move with it. You also have advantage on your first melee attack against the creature on each of your turns. * The creature’s attacks against a rider are made with disadvantage. * The creature can dislodge you by using an action to conduct a contest between its Dexterity (Acrobatics) and your Dexterity (Acrobatics) or Strength (Athletics), whichever you prefer. If it wins the contest, you are flung off the creature and land on your feet, unharmed, in an adjacent space of your choice. Grappler * Prerequisite: Strength 13 or higher You've developed the skills necessary to hold your own in close-quarters grappling. You gain the following benefits: * You have advantage on attack rolls against a creature you are grappling. * You can use your action to try to pin a creature grappled by you. To do so, make another grapple check. If you succeed, you and the creature are both restrained until the grapple ends. Inspiring Leader * Prerequisite: Charisma 13 or higher You can spend 10 minutes inspiring your companions, shoring up their resolve to fight. When you do so, choose up to six friendly creatures (which can include yourself) within 30 feet of you who can see or hear you and who can understand you. Each creature can gain temporary hit points equal to your level + your Charisma modifier. A creature can't gain temporary hit points from this feat again until it has finished a short or long rest. Skulker * Prerequisite: Dexterity 13 or higher You are expert at slinking through shadows. You gain the following benefits: * You can try to hide when you are lightly obscured from the creature from which you are hiding. * When you are hidden from a creature and miss it with a ranged weapon attack, making the attack doesn't reveal your position. * Dim light doesn't impose disadvantage on your Perception checks relying on sight.